The Altered Relationship or It Wasn't Me!
by TeeShirt
Summary: An AU story regarding Rocky & Bullwinkle being together and dramatically facing their lives together by their intimacy, their marriage, and the arcs of facing crime across the U.S.


_**Well, look here! I finally wrote something awesome for once. It**__**'**__**s probably the best thing I**__**'**__**ve written for awhile since school ended.**_

_**I**__**'**__**m still into Rocky & Bullwinkle after being obsessed with Mr. Peabody & Sherman a couple of months ago. While I read over different AUs regarding Peabody, I noticed that R&B didn**__**'**__**t have many and well, this is likely to be the first and mature one.**_

_**Also a few months back, I read this random draft which was hilarious and it stayed true to how they would act in the real world. It was entitled **__**"**__**The Altered Friendship**__**" **__**and I followed it by typing more to it. I would have loved to post a link to the **__**"**__**quirky prologue**__**" **__**but **____** will not allow it. Neither does the uploader allow Page files. What the heck.**_

_**Still, if you guys want to read it, PM me and I will send you the link to the original article. Credits to Mommynanibooboo for the awkward, funny inspiration. Hope you all enjoy.**_

Within the polished oak door of the small house came cries of pain and relaxation, moans echoing throughout the whole cottage. It was easy to have pleasure as Rocky and his partner lived outside of the town of Frostbite Falls, isolated from the suburbs full of common. everyday American families.

Panting for some air with his cheeks bright red, the squirrel eventually laid back down on the bed after a minute of pushing his "bits" inside of his partner's "hole" of an anus. Bullwinkle finally collapsed laying down as well, stressed from the pleasure previously received by his partner.

"Rocky, this is not over." The moose gave out to the squirrel.

Bullwinkle turned towards his side to face Rocky who was still focusing on the ceiling from the difficult motions he gave to the moose.

"In fact, this will never be over. You and I are simply not just a team together; we're partners; who will be in matrimony one day from this point on."

Rocky heard the word "matrimony" which made his quickly rise up, still emotionally panting.

_Matrimony_

If the plucky, intelligent squirrel can remember from his years in middle school, the term meant to be in "the act of marriage" with another individual.

Yet, with his best friend Bullwinkle. It questioned him if he was ready to handle such a deep relationship with his colleague that he had known since he first moved to Frostbite Falls.

It felt that it was simply yesterday that Rocky had met his long-term pal. He was finally accepted to the Minnesota Flying Committee of Planes and Other Machinery after the committee of Nevada was undyingly full in his hometown of Winnemucca.

Simply he was looking forward to being back in his own hometown but once he stayed in Minnesota, he refused to look back onto his dreary past in the dry, windy town. Rocky was stuck to being friends with Bullwinkle and knew that there would be no one like him ever.

In fact, it has been several years that Rocket had last talked to his own mother. Their last conversation was barely even a quick hello.

**Mrs. Squirrel: **(impatient) Morris, Kyle, please put down that picture frame. Your papa bought this in 74!

**Rocky: **(shocked) Mama, are those kids bothering with the possessions in the dining cabinet?

**Mrs. Squirrel: **(chuckling) Oh, they are just "playing hous-. CRASH

**Rocky: **(worried) Mama?!

**Mrs. Squirrel: **(furious) YOU TWO!

Rocket later remember the cries that his two nephews had received from their angered grandmother. Often, Rocky loathed his irresponsible siblings for not being considerate or paternal enough to punish their own children for making their mother depressed from the cruel gestures and actions that she was made to put up with.

Rocky later thought that when he would have his own son - or daughter, he would teach them every manner there was in the book so that if they were to visit his mother, she would be more approving towards today's youth rather than the latter's punishable, naughty boys.

But having a child was simply a frontier away as his relationship with his best friend - his best friend in all the world - was turning from a basic high school friendship as seen in all of the pictures into a matrimony set for eternity.

_You and Me_

_The end._


End file.
